For some wireless communications devices, the service set identification (SSID) field may be compressed. This reduces the overhead of the SSID field in the Beacon frame. Due to the shortened size of the SSID, there is a chance for two different SSIDs resulting in the same compressed SSID value. This can be called a collision.